


What happens between Nursey and Dex, stays between Jack and Shitty

by Multifandomx



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Caught, Enemies to Lovers, Fighting, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Honestly I just think the idea of Jack using his caption voice is hot, Internalized Homophobia, Jack and Shitty are v good teammates, M/M, Making Out, Outed, but just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomx/pseuds/Multifandomx
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter, Shitty Knight & Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	What happens between Nursey and Dex, stays between Jack and Shitty

Dex knew he and Nursey wouldn’t get along from the very beginning. Nursey had the tendency to act as though he knew everything about being underprivileged, even though he was stinkin’ rich. Dex on the other hand was not rich. He had to work for his money. Nursey was gifted everything on a silver platter. This pissed Dex off to no end, and everyone knew it.

It was a Saturday, and they were having team bonding. Bitty had suggested that they all come to the Haus, have some food, and play some games. Of course, everyone agreed to this, because everyone loved Bitty. By the time Dex showed up the entire team was milling around the living room waiting for Bitty to let them know the food was ready.

Dex walked over to where Nursey and Chowder seemed to be having a conversation. Chowder saw him walking towards them. “Hey Dex!” Nursey turned around just as Dex reached them.

“Hey Chowder, what’s going on?” Chowder always seemed to have the biggest smile on his face, unless he and Nursey were fighting in front of him. 

“Nursey and I were just talking about the classes we are taking spring semester.” Chowder pointed at Nursey. “He was just telling me was he’s taking an “underprivileged communities and the modern-day” class.” Dex rolled his eyes.

“What was that for Poindexter?” Nursey crossed his arms.

Dex shrugged, “Just kind of ironic isn’t it?” Nursey cocked his eyebrow. “I mean…because you happen to be one of the least underprivileged people I’ve ever met in my life.” He shrugged again.

“You know being underprivileged isn’t just about Money, Poindexter. It’s about social class, opportunities, and discrimination.” Dex gave a fake laugh.

“I’m well aware thank you, and as far as I am concerned you don’t have a problem with any of those things. Never having to worry about money, because mommy gives you every-“ Dex was raising his voice. Nursey cut him off.

“Oh really? You think none of that applies to me? Interesting considering I’m a half black queer man in America.” Nursey jabbed Dex’s shoulders with his fingers. They were both yelling now.

“Don’t, fucking touch me, you overprivileged city boy.” Nursey did it again.

“How about you go fuck yourself Poindexter, because no one else seems to fucking want to.” That was the final straw. Dex had told Nursey and Chowder in confidence; that he had never done anything, sex, hand job, kissing, none of it. Dex punched Nursey.

Nursey looked at Dex as he recovered, and tackled him to the ground. Immediately Holster and Ransom ran over. Ransom grabbing Nursey, from behind, off of Dex. Holster grabbing Dex once he was released from the weight of his fellow d-man. They continued to scream at each other while the two juniors held them back.

Jack walked out of the kitchen, “THAT’S ENOUGH!” He yelled, using his captain voice. Everyone in the room froze. Holster and Ransom released the frogs. “What the hell is going on here?” He looked between Nursey and Dex. They both began speaking over each other, putting the blame on the other. “Enough!” The boys quickly shut up. “I am tired of you two fighting over stupid shit all the time. I think I’m speaking for everyone when I say that.” The team apprehensively nodded. 

“Now you’ve gone too far. You made it physical. Both of you upstairs in my room. Wait for me, and don’t kill each other. I’ll come up after we eat.” The boys stood in shock. “Did I stutter? Go!” They scurried up the stairs.

When they got to Jack’s room they closed the door. Nursey sat on his bed, and Dex in his desk chair. They were glaring at each other. “Fuck you dude.” Nursey snarled at Dex.

“Oh really? You’re the one who started it with your stupid “underprivileged communities and the modern-day” class.” He mocked. “You don’t know fucking anything.” Dex rolled his eyes.

“Oh yeah? Sure. Mr. stock photo white boy.” Dex shot his head around so he was staring directly into Nursey’s eyes. 

“Fuck you Nurse. You know my life hasn’t been fucking easy.” Nursey looked shocked.

“I’m sorry, and you think mine has? Like I said before I am a half black queer man living In America. I think maybe my life has been a little hard too.” Dex turned the desk chair around.

There was silence for a couple minutes. “Why did you say that thing?” He almost sounded sad. This caused a pang on guilt in Nursey’s chest.

“What thing?” Nursey seemed genuinely confused, because he couldn’t really remember what he had said in the heat of the moment. 

“The thing about nobody wanting to fuck me. I told you and Chowder that in private. I made you guys promise not to tell anyone.” Now Nursey felt bad. He did remember that happening. The frogs had gotten really drunk at Chowder’s dorm and were telling each other secrets, and that was one of Dex’s.

“I…I didn’t even realize I said that. I’m sorry Dex.” Dex turned the chair back around to see if Nursey was being sarcastic. He didn’t see anything like that. Dex shrugged. “You know, I’m sure it’s not true. About no one wanting to fuck you.”

“Oh yeah I’m sure everyone is lining up to fuck the ginger kid. Ginger guys are not that popular Nurse, trust me I’ve been one my whole life.” Dex didn’t know what Nursey’s angle was here, but he wasn’t going to fall for it.

“I mean…I think gingers are pretty hot.” Dex is pretty sure he felt all of the air leave his lungs at once. He looked at Nursey with wide eyes. “Seriously. If I wasn’t sure you were straight, and we didn’t immediately start arguing all the time, I would have kissed you at the beginning of the semester for sure.” Dex gulped.

“Wait, really?” Nursey nodded nonchalantly. Dex stayed silent with a look on his face that Nursey couldn’t quite decode, but then it hit him.

Nursey then looked annoyed at Dex. “Oh, come on Poindexter I thought we were over the whole ‘gay people creep me out’ thing.” Dex frowned. 

“First of all, that was never a thing in the first place, everyone just assumed that’s what I thought. Second, why would gay people freak me out anyway when I’m ga-“ He stopped talking realizing what he was about to admit. Nursey had a shocked look on his face.

“Wait a minute. Did you just say that you’re gay?” Nursey gawked at Dex

Dex shook his head, “no, obviously not…” Nursey gave him the look of ‘do you think I’m dumb?’ Dex sighed, “technically I didn’t…I almost did.” Nursey smiled at him.

“Well in SMH fashion, thank you for sharing this moment with me.” Dex threw a pencil at Nursey. He dodged it and laughed. “Seriously though dude, that’s super chill.” Dex rolled his eyes at the word. “Now the only thing stopping me from kissing you is the fact that you don’t really like me.” Dex stood up.

“That’s not true.” He sounded very defensive. Nursey stood up.

“Pretty sure you argue with me every chance you get. That usually means you don’t like a person.” Dex shook his head.

“Fuck you Nurse, you don’t know what the fuck I like and what I don’t.” He stepped closer to Nursey.

Nursey stepped into Dex’s personal space, “Oh yeah? Prove it Poindexter. Say one nice thing about me.”

Dex grabbed Nursey by the shirt collar, “I’ll do you one better.” He pulled him into a kiss. When they pulled away Nursey had a stunned look on his face. “Oh shit, did I read that wrong? I didn’t mea-“ Nursey slammed his lips into Dex’s. 

Dex threaded his fingers through Nursey’s hair, while Nursey placed a hand on his lower back and pulled him closer. Dex licked Nursey’s bottom lip, and he opened up. Dex’s other hand began to slide up under Nursey’s much too tight shirt. Dex circled Nursey’s nipple with his finger and then pinched it. Nursey pulled away and threw his head back. “Fuck, do that again.” Dex did it again.

Nursey used his free hand and placed it lightly on the front of Dex’s jeans, giving just a little squeeze. It was Dex’s turn to throw back his head. Nursey took this opportunity to start sucking down Dex’s neck. Dex’s took his hand that had previously been in Nursey’s hair, and shoved it down Nursey’s pants. Nursey hissed against his neck. “Fuck, Will. Please.” That was it.

He began rubbing Nursey through his briefs. Nursey panted into Dex’s ear. “Fuck, please.” Dex shoved his hand into Nursey’s underwear and took his cock in his hand. He swiped a thumb over the slit. “Ah, oh my god, please. Faster.” Dex obliged. Stroking Nursey as fast as he could with his hand constricted by the jeans. 

Nursey bit down onto Dex’s neck, causing Dex to tighten his grip on Nursey. “Fuck Nurse, come on. Come for me, I know you want to.” Nursey began a string of whimpering. His legs were shaking. Dex wrapped the arm that was under his shirt around Nursey’s back, holding him up. “Come on Derek. Come for me.” Dex jabbed his thumb into Nursey’s slit. 

Nursey buried his head in the crook of Dex’s shoulder as he came. “Fuck Will. Fuck. Oh my god.” He whimpered and fucked Dex’s hand through the aftershocks. As the two boys pulled apart it was Dex who noticed first. He yanked his hand out of Nursey’s pants. Dex looked horrified. Nursey looked confused until he turned to see what he was looking at.

Jack Zimmermann and Shitty Knight were standing in the door way with gaping mouths. “Um…I don’t really know what to do in this situation.” Jack looked at Shitty. 

Shitty shrugged, “don’t look at me.” They both turned back to the freshmen. “Um, we should probably…talk about this, yeah?” Everyone nodded. “Great, sorry Nursey, your uh situation is going to have to wait.” Even Nursey’s dark skin tone couldn’t hide his blush. The seniors walked in and closed the door.

“How much did you see?” Dex looked between them.

“Enough.” “The end.” Jack and Shitty said at the same time, respectively. 

“So, we knew Nursey was…pansexual?” Nursey nodded at Jack. “Great, right. But…we didn’t know about Dex…” If Nursey was blushing, Dex’s skin must have been on fire, because he was bright red.

“Please, please don’t tell anyone. I…I’m not ready. I…please.” Dex looked at his feet. Shitty walked over and put a hand on Dex’s shoulder.

“Nobody is outing anybody. I promise, ok?” Dex looked up at Shitty and nodded. “But guys, why the fuck would you do that?” Dex looked back at his feet. 

“Um…it was kinda my fault I guess,” Nursey stepped towards them.

Dex shot his head up to look at Nursey, “that’s not true at all, I was the one who kissed you first.” Somehow, he managed to blush darker. 

“I don’t care who started…whatever that was. Just. We have to fine you guys. We can keep it between us though.” Jack sighed. “Also, you guys are on kegster clean up for a month.” They both nodded, they knew it was fair. Jack looked to Shitty to see if he had anything to add.

“Seriously guys, we promise no one will find out about this. Thank you for trusting us Dex.” Jack did a small nod of agreement. 

“I mean it’s not like I had much of a choice… but I do trust you guys. Thanks.” Jack and Shitty nodded. They turned around to open the door. 

“Wait,” Nursey said. The men turned back around. “Why did you bring Shitty up here?” 

Jack looked at Shitty and then at them. “There needed to be someone to hold each of you back.” Nursey nodded, that tracked. “Alright, now go back to your dorms and clean up. I cannot imagine you are comfortable.” He looked at Nursey. He shook his head. 

Dex and Nursey walked back to their respective dorms and cleaned themselves up. Nursey texted Dex, “We need to talk about this.” He knew his d-man partner was right, but he didn’t know what he wanted from “this.”

He texted him back, “yeah, I’ll be up in 5.” He put on the rest of his clothes, and walked up the two flights to Nursey’s dorm. He knocked. Nursey answered and stepped aside to let Dex in. 

“So…” Dex leaned against Nursey’s bed. 

Nursey leaned against his roommate’s bed, “I don’t know what you want to do.” Dex nodded. 

“I don’t know what I want to do either,” he laughed lightly. 

Nursey smirked, “I mean…do you want to like try and get along, and see how it goes?”

Dex smiled a little bit, “Yeah. We can do that. Maybe we could like…go out sometime too?” 

Nursey had a smile on his face and shook his head in disbelief. “Did William J. Poindexter just ask me out on a date? I’m swooning.” He faked fainting onto his roommate’s bed.

Dex threw one of Nursey’s pillows at him. It nailed him right in the face. “I’m taking that as a yes by the way.” 

Nursey walked over to where Dex was leaning against his bed, and put his arms are around Dex’s neck. Dex stood up straight and put his arms around Nursey’s waist. Nursey looked into his eyes. “Of course, I will go on a date with you.” He moved forward and kissed Dex. Nursey pulled away, “and I must say, for your first ever handjob, not bad.” Nursey smirked. 

Dex smacked him on the back of the head. “Just ‘not bad’? Shall I quote you? ‘Fuck, Will. Please’ and ‘Fuck Will. Fuck. Oh my god.’ and-“ Nursey pulled him into a passionate kiss to shut him up. Dex was pretty ok with that.


End file.
